How I Became a Werewolf Pup
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Werewolves don't just bite you -complete-
1. Chapter 1

Werewolves

Possibly the most powerful, and visous momster ever to be created.

Under the light of the full moon they come out in search of victums to bite and turn into werewolves.

...

Sorry but that's incorrect.

What do I mean you ask? Well for starters once you become a werewolf your stuck in wolf form forever. Like in that Underworld Rise of The Lycans thing.

Second, you don't get turned into a werewolf by getting bitten, the real way is worse. Much worse.

Let's just say if you get attacked by a male werewolf your luckly. You may end up dying, but you'll be human.

I bet you still don't understand, and are even wondering how I know all this.

Well the truth is.

I'm a werewolf.

And here's the story of how I became one

* * *

**l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

It all started about a year ago. Back then I was a normal human. Just a regular guy going to high school, about to graduate senior year. My life was good.

Anyway recenlty in the news their had been report of people gone missing around the neighborhood. Yet as most teenagers I didn't really care about that. Figured whoever it was the cops would take care of it, never crossed my mind at the time that'd I'd end up being the next victum.

A dude I knew at school named Tony said he saw one of the people that had gone missing. Claimed a werewolf ate the person

"I saw it dude. The werewolves eyes began to glow bright blue and the guy started to shrink. Then she (a female werewolf) ate him, swallowed him like a pill.

"Tony, you really got to lay off the monster movies," I said to him

"Dude I'm not lying," Tony said

Tony and I got into a little argument until I finally said

"Okay Tony I'm gonna prove to you that all this werewolf mubo jumbo you got in yyour head is false. I'm gonna go out into the forset on the outskirts of the city, bring a camera, and spend the night there. Then, when it's daytime, I'll come home. And thus prove that their are no werewolves."

"Don't due it man," Tony said "You'll be werewolf chow for sure. That's where all the werewolves hang out. I saw another one a few days aga hiking out with my bro."

At this point I figured Tony was really nuts. A werewolf, in the daytime? That's not like anything the books or movies say about the legend. Firgured he must've saw some other animal, like a deer.

"You're a nut Tony," I said. Then told him I was going through with spendingthe night in the woods and left

As I did Tony said

"When you're gone, can I have your bike?"

I ignored that, and went home to get ready for a campout inthe forest

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday night now. The night I was going to prove to Tony that their were no werewolves running around at night and eating people.

I had driven down to forest in my 1993 Oldsmobile, with a tent, some food, a flashlight, a swichblade, a PSP, and a little movie camera to prove to Tony I was out here.

I've been out camping in the forest before so my parents didn't worry about me, although they were a tad concerned that I was going to be alone. Eh parents are such worry warts sometimes right?

Anyway that sun had set and the full moon rose now.

"Hi Tony, it's me, you best bud. I'm out here in the forest now," I said into my camera. Then decided to make funny faces into just for fun.

It was about 11:00 at night now and I had already chowed down on some beef jerky and coke, then decided to play Resident Evil on my PSP.

"Ya take that you freaks, Chris Redfield owns you!" I say as I kicked zombie ass on my game

Yet my moment of zombie ownage was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping outside. Followed by russling in the bushes.

I wasn't worried about it much, it was probably just a racoon or some other small woodland creature. Probaly smelled my food and got the munchies.

I opened the door of my tent and tossed out the jerky as far as I could.

Figured whatever it was would eat it and just go away, and if not I'd slice it with my blade.

Just then, under the light of the moon, I saw a huge creature leap out of the bushes. It must've been ten feet tall, like those Na'vi guys from that Avatar movie. It stood on it's back legs, whlie its front it used to grab the bag of jerky and eat it.

With the moon light I saw that this mystery creature had a sort of apposable thumb, and it had claws on it.

Also I saw it had a long muzzle and ponity ears, along with a long bushy tail, and a cute dog like nose.

Yet the major giveaway was what it did next, it howled

"Oh shit," I thought zippping up my tent "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,"

I clenched my switch blade as hard as I could, hoping that the werewolf outside would just leave, my heart beating a million times a minute. I wished I'd brought my dads pistol with me to.

Yet a few moments later the sounds of the werewolf outside stopped.

I was frozen with fear. Yet I had to know. Was it gone? If so maybe I could make a mad dashback to where I parked my car and escape.

I looked outside, yet sadly the light from the moon was hidden by some clouds.

You ever watch a scary movie and come to the part where the person about to die dose something very stupid? Well that guy was me now.

I turned on the flashlight and looked around. No werewolf

"Phew," I said relieved and ready to run

Yet before I could even make on step, I felt a huge hand grad onto the back of my jacket, and I felt claws it

I kicked and struggled and managed to get free from my jacket. Good thing I didn't zip it up

Yet sadly I slipped as I began to run, and worse, I had put my blade in jacket.

Now my only means of defence was my flashlight. I shown it at the werewolf. With the light on it I saw it had brown fur, with a bit of white starting at its neck, and going down a bit past its lower midsection to the inside part of its upper legs. Yet the most suprising part was it was a female werewolf. Boobies and all

It didn't grow or leap up to attack me, instead it just looked at me with its big, blue eyes. They seemed to be glowing

Suddenly I felt my clothes start to feel baggy, and I looked down to see my shoes where now to big for my feet. Heck my feet were'nt in my shoes anymore. I was shrinking.

It was just as Tony had said. And I remembered what was the next part.

As I stuggled to get out of my clothes, which now I simlpy just clawled out of the head hole of my shirt. The werewolf grabbed me. I was no bigger than an Advil pill. Then she opened her giant jaws an swallowed me whole.

* * *

**Don't worry. **

**I'm not dead. **

**Or werewolf poop**

**You'll understand l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

I remember myself slowing sliding down the werewolf throat, her saliva drenching me all over.

Then I was falling, and a short momemt later I hit the bottom of her stomach with a splash.

I swam up to the surface and gasped for air. Just then a big meaty object bumped into me, it was some of my beef jerky the werewolf ate.

I got on it like a raft, terrified out of my mind. I was trapped in the dark gut of a canine monster, and in a few hours I'd be turned into poop.

Yet just then the werewolfs gut began to glow.

"What?" I rembered thinking

Then things got stranger.

"Are you okay pup?" a mysterious voice said

"Huh? Who said that?" I said

"I did," the voice said. Followed by what to me felt like standing next to a giant drum getting hit over and over. It was the werewolf patting her stomach.

"You can talk werewolf?" I said suprished

"No you can just understand me now," the werewolf said "You're my new puppy. And my name's Luna"

"PUPPY?" I said freaking out

"Yes," Luna said "I ate you, now you turn into a werewolf pup,"

"Why didn't you just find a male werewolf and mate if you wanted a pup?" I said

"Well I would have," Luna said "But my pack has few almost no males, and none posses the proper qualities to be an alpha male,"

"So you're the alpha female?" I asked

"Yes," Luna said "I'm the alpha female, my blood is some of the most purest among the werewolf world, little to none of my ancestors have had to reduce to eating humans and turning them into werewolves.

"Don't you just bite people?" I asked

"Oh that old Hollywood myth," Luna said "You humans no nothing of the werewolf world. For starters the moon dosen't do anything, once you're a werewolf, you stay one forever. No changing back to human.

That crushed my spirits of returning to a somewhat normal life once I got out of here.

"Anyway," Luna continued "You'll be transforming into a werewolf inside me for the next six months,"

"SIX MONTHS?" I cried out again

"Don't worry," Luna said "You'll become a truly powerful werewolf with my DNA,"

All I was thinking about was how devistated my parents and the rest of my family would be. I was gone from their lives forever now

"Anyway I'm still a bit hungry," Luna said "What about you?"

"I got a lot of jerky here," I managed to say

With that my new werewolf mother went off to get a snack for herself

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

About a week passed, or at least that's how long Luna said I had been inside her now.

I hadn't changed that much, just my fangs and claws were growing in now that was it. Also I was able to eat whatever Luna decided to send down to me, which looked like something they'd probably serve a guy in jail. Mostly she fed me squirle or deer, and raccoon sometimes. At first I almost gagged as I chocked down the already eaten creatures, yet now they all tasted like chicken.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Luna said as she patted her belly softy

"Ya it was okay," I said after eating some squirrel. You ever ate squirrel? It's pretty good once you get used to it.

"Hehe, just wait until you start growing. I'll probably have to eat a whole bear to feed both of us." Luna said rubbing her belly

I found that incredibly strange too. The fact that I, an unborn puppy was talking to his werewolf mama while still inside her. But hey at least I had someone to talk to while I was stuck in her. And it did prove a bit useful.

* * *

The day after Luna ate me she returned to her pack, Lord knows how many other werewolves were pregnant with humans like me.

Anyway she went back to her fellow werewolves and said

"Pack, I return to you with wonderful news. I, Luna, your alpha female have found a sutable human who I believe is worthy to become the future leader of are pack."

I heard a bunch of howling just then.

"This human is now being transformed into one of us now within me. In time he shal aquire the traits of my near pure bloodline, and also protect and continue are packs legacy for generations to come."

More howling followed

"Are you sure I'll really be able to do all thse things?" I asked Luna

"Of course," Luna said "You may become even stronger than me,"

"How strong are you?" I wondered

"An average werewolf can lift a car easy, I can lift three at once," Luna said

"Wow," I said "Your one tough wolf,"

"Mmhmm," Luna said

Just then her stomach growled, which to me felt like being in an earthquake. A shrt time after that was hen I had my first taste of raw, prechewed meat.

* * *

The last thing that really happened over the course of that week was something I really wanted to have done.

"Luna?" asked her

"Yes pup?" Luna said

"Is it daytime or nightime now?" I asked. I could tell from inside her body

"Night," Luna said "You can't sleep? Want me to sing you a lullabye?"

"No," I said "I was just thinking about my family,"

"Ah," Luna said "It's tough I know. I knew another werewolf who used to be human then got eaten, it took her a while to let go of her human life, her wolf side hadn't fully kicked in after her birth."

"So I'll forget about my family completly?" I freaked out

"That depends on how you develope inside me," Luna said

"Well either way I can never see them again, can I?" I said "Werewolf forever, that's what you said?"

"Yes," Luna said

"Well Luna," I said "Could you do me a favor?"

"What?" Luna said

"Can you write?" I asked

"Yes, and read to. We picked it up after living so close to humans after a while,"

"Really? Great!" I said happily

"Why do you want to know?" Luna asked

"Luna, I want to write a note to family. To let them know I'm okay, or alive at least."

"What!" Luna said shocked "Do you realize how dangerous that is? What if a human see's me? If I die you die to you know,"

"Please," I asked Luna, I was on the brink of sobbing "I'm begging you,"

Luna sighed and said "Fine,"

"Oh thank you!" I said jumping around inside her

"Good thing you didn't ask me this when you got bigger," Luna said "You'd be kicking up a storm in me,"

So anyway Luna went down the city where I used to live, I gave her directions to my old home. Soon enough she managed to come upon my old home, 4356 Maple Rd. (I made this address up).

I wished I've could have seen it, seen my family again to. Yet it wasn't like I could just peek out Lunas belly button.

"Okay we're here, now what pup?" Luna said

"We need some paper and something to write with," I said

Thankfully tomarrow was garbage day so Luna was able to just dig through some trash cans and recyleables and produce a pen and paper. Then I told Luna what to write

"Dear family, this is your beloved son. 'm sure you are filled with worry as to where I have gone off to. But don't worry, I'm aive and well. I wish I could fully explain to you what has happened now, yet I'm incapable of that at the moment, it's complicated. I just wanted you to know I'm okay. I love you all so much."

"That's so beautiful," Luna said as she put it n my families mailbox, then returned to the forest. Yet as she did I heard the voice of someone very familar

"WEREWOLF!" I heard Tony cried "i KNEW THEY WERE REAL! EVERYONE WAKE UP! THERE'S A WERWOF OUTSIDE THAT WANTS TO EAT YOU!"

"Do something Luna!" I panicked

I heard the sound of glass smashing then what sounded like someone getting slammed

"What did you do?" I ased

"I knocked him out," Luna said "I got to hurry back to the forest efore more humans come,"

"I'm sorry Luna," I said "It's just..."

"I know..." Luna said

With that Luna returned to the forest unseen, and continued her pregnacy with me.

* * *

**More l8ter**


	6. Chapter 6

A little over two months passed now, and I had changed drastically now inside Luna. For starters I was bigger now, Luna said she had a bulge in her belly now. Plus I had muscels to, I looked like some kind of body builder. Also my face was no longer human like, it was all wolf. Black doggy nose, muzzle, pointy ears, and canines, the whole nine yards. Finally, I was growing a tail. It was just a small stubby one though, the kind a Cockier Spaniel or Dobermen would have. The only thing I was missing was fur. I was all skin, like some freaky hairless dog.

The other werewolves hadn't reported seeing any humans around the forest. I would've thought Tony or somebody else would've come down here to investigate what Luna had done to Tony. I guess Tony was just way to terrified now thanks to Luna.

"How are you doing in there pup," Luna said to me. I could feel her paw gently stroking the wall of tummy. "You're kicking around a lot inside me,"

"Just tryng to get comfterble in here," I said "It's getting a bit cramped,"

I wiggled around in her belly a bit more.

"Hehe," Luna laughed "You're ticking me,"

"Who's tickling you?" a voice asked

"Oh hi Komay," Luna said

Komay was another of the female werewolves of Lunas pack

"My pup is," Luna said

"Huh! He is!" Komay said excitingly "May I feel?"

"Sure," Luna said

This was a regular occuance for me, the other werewolves of the pack were so happy about Luna making me the heir and always wanted to feel Lunas belly when I kicked.

"Boy he's a fiesty puppy," Komay said

"As fiesty as yours?" Luna asked

Komay was pregnant to

"Well mines a natural pup (conceved by werewolf sex) not a human eaten up." Komay said "But it gets fiesty to every so often,"

"Komay," another voice said.

"Coming dear," Komay said as she went back to her mate

"Luna?" I said "Do you wish I was a natural pup?"

"Pup," Luna said rubbing her belly more "You're as special to me as ten natral werewolves. Don't worry you'll become an amazing werewolf, natural or not."

"But what if I don't match up to the natural wolves, aren't they better than the humans you eat and turn into werewolves?"

"It depends," Luna said "Anything is possible,"

Just then Lunas stomachh growled, at least it didn't feel like an earthquake in her anymore

"Oh, sounds like we're hungry," Luna said

"But I'm don't fe..." My stomach growled to

"A mother knows pup," Luna said "Now what do you feel hungry for?"

I didn't really like the feeling of kiling other forest animals, yet since I didn't really have a choice anymore I said

"How about deer?"

"Deer it is," Luna said

Sometime later Luna had killed a deer

"Whew," Luna said "That deer could run, I need a quick drink"

Soon I was getting a warm shower as Luna drank some water

"Ah," Luna said refreshed "Was that yummy pup?"

I believe their is a reason little ids are born so brianded, so they don't rember moments like this. Anyway I ate the prechewed meat and said.

"Ya it's good,"

Thank goodness I got used to this. I feel sorry for old peole without teeth.

* * *

It was nightime now, and Luna and I were asleep.

...

Well Luna was, it's realy hard to get comfterble when you're crramped in a werewolfs gut.

Anyway eventually all my moving around woke up Luna

"Yawn, something wrong pup?" Luna asked rubbing her belly

"I can't sleep," I said

Luna began to hum a little tune, and then began singing alittle lullabye

_"Oh rest my little puppy. Sleep well and warm inside me.."_

And as silly as it sounds, the lullabye worked. In a matter of minutes as was catching winks inside her.

Luna was going to be a good werewolf mama for me. My mom could never get me to sleep when I was a kid.

* * *

**More l8ter.**

**Almost time for Luna to give birth**


	7. Chapter 7

Time continued on, and I continued to grow and become more wolf-like inside Luna.

My fur had finaly grow in. Plus my tail had fully grown , and I was larger. Not to mention still covered in muscle.

Luna had said that my due date was coming up soon to.

"Finally," I said "It's has gotten way to cramped in here,"

Yet even though I was happy to soon be out of Luna, I wasn't to overjoyed as to how I was going to get out. Being born.

"Yes, you've made me get a very big belly now," Luna said patting her giant gut.

Yet this little moment of joy was cut short as another werewolf came over to us

"Luna," the werewolf said "I've spotted a human coming this way, he carries weapons with him,"

" Prepair for battle pack!," Luna said "We..."

"Wait!" I said "Luna ask him what the human looks like,"

Out of all the people I knew back when I was human, only one guy I figured would do such a thing.

And I was right. When the werewolf described the human to Luna, I knew it was Tony.

"Luna please don't have the other wolves hurt him. I know this human, his name is Tony. He was the boy you attacked when we went back to my parents home."

"And how do we know this Tony is alone pup?" Luna asked "For all we kow he could have an army of humans following him,"

"Trust me Luna," I said "Tony's a nut,"

"Aha!" a voice cried out. I knew it was none other than Tony.

"I knew they exsited oh why didn't he bel...Hey you're that werewolf that beat me up!"

I heard the sound of Tony loading a gun, then a werewolf pouncing.

"Luna what's happening?" I asked

"Tony and one of are pack members are fighting," Luna said

"Tell them to stop!" I begged

Just then I heard the sound of a wolf yelp, then Tony scream

"What was..?" I began

"Don't worry pup," Luna said "Your friend is alive, I knocked him out,"

"Good now we can just..."

My sentence was cut shot as I heard what sounded like a big gush of water splattering onto the ground

"Oh no," Luna said "Pup it's time to come out!"

I won't tell you what happened next, I truly believe their is a reason babies are born dumb. So they can't remember what happened when they were birthed.

Anway I was out of Luna now, in the sunlight of the day I saw that I had black fur (although it was a bit red to at the time cause of Lunas blood all over me) with a patch of white running down from my neck to lower midsection. Also I was pretty much back to my normal size before Luna shrunk me. Man the belly she must've had.

The other werewolves howled

"The heir to the pack is born," they said

Yet this bit of howling woke up Tony. The other wolves were about to attack but I told them to stop. They obeyed. Being a futrue pack leader had its perks I saw.

"Ah! Were..!" I covered Tony's mouth and then using my new claws I wrote in the dirt

"Tony, it's me. You're bud you made a bet with six months ago."

"Dude?" Tony said

"Ya it's me," I wrote

"Oh my gosh! Dude you got..?" Tony began

I nodded and then wrote

"Just go home Tony, you were right. And eep this a secret,"

"You got it man," Tony said. With that he left. Never again to bother my werewolf pack

* * *

In time I grew into a very strong and large werewolf. I became ten feet tall like the other wolves of my pack.

Luna stepped down and I became the new leader.

Plus even got a mate, her name is Lilith. She's a white werewolf with very beautiful green eyes.

Also we're going to have a pup now. I just hope we have a boy, don't want any of my daughters to eat people if it can be helped.

So anyway that's my story of how I became a werewolf pup.

So just remember, if you're out in the woods, and you hear some howling. Get out of there, especally if what you see next looks female anthromorphic.

**The End**


End file.
